


Ma Sorcière Bien Aimée

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Peter Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, HaleCest, Light Somnophilia, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Steterek - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Peter Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une sorcière arrive au loft<br/>Derek, Peter et Stiles ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma Sorcière Bien Aimée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malune/gifts).



> Coucou
> 
> Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un de très spécial: Ma Lune. BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA BELLE <3 Je te z'aime fort
> 
> Ceci est son cadeau qu'elle m'a gentiment autorisé à partager avec vous ^^
> 
> Vérifiez bien les tags avant de lire, merci :D

Si on demandait à Derek comment il s’est retrouvé dans cette situation, il vous répondrait que c’est la faute de Stiles. Ou celle de Peter. Ou celle des deux, tiens !

Mais la vérité, c’est que c’est la faute de Miranda. Qui est Miranda ? C’est une sorcière qui était de passage en ville et voulait saluer l’Alpha de la meute du coin. Du coup, elle s’est pointée au loft de Derek, sans savoir qu’il y avait eu du changement à la tête de la meute.

Toute pimpante dans son tailleur jaune citron et ses cheveux orange pétants –Derek en a des points noirs devant les yeux, comme quand on regarde directement une ampoule ou le soleil- la charmante quinquagénaire avait déboulé dans le loft sans cérémonie et avait atterrit en plein milieu d’une dispute entre Derek, Stiles – l’ex-Alpha ne savait même pas ce qu’il faisait là en premier lieu, la meute étant ailleurs- et Peter. Quoique son oncle se contentait d’émettre des remarques sarcastiques depuis les marches de l’escalier en spirale.

Miranda avait ouvert la porte sans frapper, s’était excusée de débarquer au mauvais moment et avait ensuite déclaré vouloir saluer l’Alpha de la meute de Beacon Hills et obtenir son autorisation de rester deux jours dans la réserve.

               - Parce que, vous comprenez, la flore de cette forêt est tout simplement fascinante et il y a des plantes qui vont grandement m’aider pour mes potions. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais faire de mal à personne, je suis une sorcière blanche. D’ailleurs, je vous le prouve tout de suite.

Elle avait alors baragouiné quelque chose et Derek avait senti une chaleur prendre naissance dans son ventre et se propager dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion dévalant une montagne. Et à en juger par la tête que Peter et Stiles faisaient, Derek n’était pas le seul dans ce cas.

               - Voilà, c’était un simple sort d’âme-sœur, que j’agrémente toujours d’un petit quelque chose en plus. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve que le meilleur moyen de communier avec son âme-sœur, c’est encore le sexe.

Elle avait gloussé comme une gamine et avait quitté les lieux en leur souhaitant une bonne journée.

La seconde suivante, Derek avait la langue de Stiles dans la bouche et Peter frottait sa queue en érection entre ses fesses. Et lui ne songeait même pas à protester. Bien au contraire. Le plus jeune loup avait une main dans les cheveux de Stiles et l’autre sur les fesses de son oncle, autant pour les rapprocher que pour éviter qu’ils ne se sauvent. Pas que les deux autres aient envie de partir, mais comme on dit « Prudence est mère de sureté. »

Voilà comment Derek s’est retrouvé dans cette situation. Demain, il sera probablement embarrassé et en colère. Dégouté aussi, certainement, son oncle se frotte à lui comme un chien en chaleur, après tout. Mais pour l’instant, il savoure la façon dont la langue de l’humain caresse la sienne et le fait que son oncle glisse sa main dans l’ouverture de son jean pour caresser son membre engorgé.

               - Lit, grogne Derek en s’écartant du plus jeune. Maintenant !

C’est un miracle que personne ne se fasse mal en allant jusqu’à la chambre. Bien que Stiles manque de se décerveler sur le montant de la porte. Mais c’est Stiles, alors ils ont l’habitude. Derek le rattrape et Peter le stabilise.

C’est enchevêtré qu’ils tombent sur le lit et quelque part entre le salon et la chambre, ils ont tous perdu leur T-Shirt et Derek a pantalon et boxer aux chevilles. Pourquoi est-il le seul à être nu, mystère. Mais rapidement, Peter et Stiles perdent également le reste de leurs vêtements.

Très vite après ça, le plus jeune loup se retrouve à 4 pattes sur le lit, avec la queue de son oncle essayant d’atteindre son estomac et 3 doigts de Stiles dans le canal étroit de ses reins, le préparant à le recevoir.

Quand Stiles finit par retirer ses doigts et s’enfoncer en lui, Derek grogne autour de l’érection de Peter qui lui écartèle les mâchoires. Le jeune Hale voudrait bien dire à l’humain de ne pas se retenir, de ne pas être tendre avec lui, qu’il veut être pris brutalement, mais sa mère lui a appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine, alors il se contente de grogner et de remuer les hanches, essayant de s’empaler plus profondément sur la longueur qui ne bouge pas entre ses reins, faisant jurer Stiles.

               - Mon neveu a l’air de vouloir que tu sois un peu plus offensif, commente Peter d’une voix haletante.

Derek est franchement talentueux avec sa langue, qui l’eut cru ?

               - Peux pas, marmonne Stiles, la bouche collée au tatouage du plus jeune loup. Si je bouge, je vais jouir.

Ça fait rire Peter et Derek se surprend à essayer de sourire alors qu’il suce son oncle avec vigueur. Le plus âgé grogne et ne peut retenir le mouvement de ses hanches, s’enfonçant profondément dans la gorge du plus jeune loup. Celui-ci gémit et resserre ses mains sur les hanches de son oncle pour l’encourager à recommencer.

               - Putain, Derek, ta bouche, putain ! Gronde Peter.

Derek grognerait bien quelque chose en retour, mais Stiles commence alors à bouger en lui, le faisant gémir de frustration, parce que franchement, le rythme ultra-lent que l’humain adopte est une putain de torture.

Et puis, d’un coup, Stiles accélère et Derek se retrouve incapable de faire autre chose que prendre ce qu’on lui donne. Peter baise sa bouche comme si ça vie en dépendait et Stiles besogne son cul comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse.

Le besoin de jouir se fait impérieux pour le plus jeune loup, mais s’il bouge sa main pour se branler, il va se vautrer, arrêtant tout et ce n’est clairement pas au programme.

De petits gémissements presque pathétiques s’échappent de la gorge de Derek, quand soudain, tout s’arrête. La queue de son oncle quitte sa bouche alors que celle de l’humain déserte son cul.

               - Non ! Proteste-t-il en gémissant. Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ?

               - Chut, murmure Peter en se glissant sous lui. Sois sage et chevauche-moi.

               - Attends ! Fait Stiles.

Le plus jeune enduit l’érection du plus âgé de lubrifiant, puis déclare :

               - Tu peux y aller.

Et il assène une claque sèche sur les fesses de Derek, le faisant sursauter et glapir autant de surprise que de plaisir.

               - Hum, chantonne Stiles. La fessée, c’est ton truc, alors ? Bon à savoir.

Derek ne réplique rien. Il est occupé à faire glisser la queue de son oncle en lui. Il grimace légèrement, parce que Peter est plus gros que le jeune humain.

               - Penche-toi sur moi, ordonne le plus âgé.

Derek colle pratiquement son torse à celui de son oncle et celui-ci enfonce ses doigts dans la chair tendre de ses fesses, plante fermement ses pieds dans le matelas et commence à pistonner ses hanches à un rythme infernal, frappant sans répit la prostate du jeune loup.

Ce ne sont plus des grognements ou des gémissements qui s’échappent de la bouche de Derek, mais des cris.

               - Putain, Stiles, fous lui quelque chose dans la bouche, il va rameuter tout le quartier, gronde Peter.

               - Nan, ricane l’humain. Laisse-le s’exprimer, c’est pas si souvent que ça arrive. Et pis, c’est pas comme s’il avait des voisins pour se plaindre du bruit.

Le jeune Hale ne peut même pas lui grogner après pour ça. La queue de son oncle qui martèle sa prostate et sa propre queue prise en sandwich entre leurs abdos  sont en train de le rendre fou.

Il hurle, pris entre douleur et plaisir, quand Stiles se joint à la partie, s’engageant lui aussi entre ses reins.

               - Non ! Non ! Trop ! Crie-t-il.

Mais il ne fait rien pour se dégager.

               - Chut, tu peux nous prendre, le contredit Peter. Et tu vas le faire, pas vrai, petit loup ?

Il faut de longues minutes pour que Derek s’ajuste à eux deux en lui, pour que le plaisir surpasse la douleur de les avoir tous les deux en lui. Mais une fois fait, Derek n’a même pas de mots pour décrire les sensations qui l’assaillent.

Pourtant, il ne jouit toujours pas, ce n’est que quand il sent les deux hommes se déverser en lui, quand il sent les dents des deux hommes s’enfoncer profondément dans son cou, qu’il jouit avec un hurlement qui ferait fuir les voisins et les passants s’il y en avait.

Derek s’effondre sur son oncle, épuisé, alors que Stiles se laisse tomber à côté d’eux.

               - Tu vas être tellement en colère et dégoûté demain matin, murmure Peter dans les cheveux de son neveu.

Ou pas, se corrige de lui-même le plus vieux des loups quand il se réveille quelques heures plus tard, avec la sensation d’une queue s’enfonçant durement en lui. Un coup d’œil lui apprend que c’est Stiles qui le prend, alors que derrière l’humain, Derek est occupé à se faire le plus jeune. En même temps.

Il faudra qu’il pense à envoyer un cadeau de remerciement à la sorcière, se dit-il avant de ne plus pouvoir penser à rien d’autre qu’au plaisir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> #PrayForParis


End file.
